The prior art is replete with diverse hair curler constructions, as is evidenced by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,653,392; 3,605,763; 2,452,456; and 3,123,081.
While all of the aforementioned prior art apparatus are adequate for their intended purposes, it is fairly obvious simply by virtue of the large number of patented structures in this area of technology, that the previous structures were deficient in a number of respects, and, also that there was room for improvement and refinement over the existing device.
The realization of this fact prompted attempts to develop a new and improved hair curler construction and the ultimate result of those attempts are embodied in the structure that forms the basis of the present invention.